Come Closer
by Edwardalltheway
Summary: Ginny and Harry when they are married. It's fluff, but fluff is what makes life... fluffy. Very technical, aren't I?
1. A Night to Remember

She was lying awake in Harry's arms, thanking any god that would listen. She was married to this man. She was in love with this man. And most important, this man was alive. At the moment, Ginny was tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She needed this just a little longer, then sleep could come.

"Ginny, run, he's coming." Harry had been muttering warnings for hours. _Well, _thought Ginny, _At least now I know that he talks in his sleep_.

Harry had warned Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, everyone he knew to run. This was her turn. Ginny decided to help his dreams. She turned in his arms, so that their faces were inches away, and kissed him. She felt him wake through their lips. As she pulled away, she saw him smile.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, not one bit." His smile grew.

It was her turn to smile. "I would never run, Harry, no matter who was coming. I'll always be by your side."

Harry put his hands behind her head, then kissed her. When they finally broke apart, he kissed her forehead.

"Ginny, I love you. I need you to know that. It's just, I fought him for most of my life. He killed so many people I loved. Just a handful were left of that handful. I'm just so…. Lucky he didn't get you."

She grabbed his face with both hands. "Harry James Potter, you will never lose me. **Ever**. I love you to much."

She turned so that he was holding her again. He drifted back to sleep again, just moments before her. That last thing she heard was, "Ginny, come closer."


	2. Walk With Me

"Morning, love," Ginny yawned yawned. Having only gotten a few hours of sleep last night, their was a good excuse.

As Harry walked in, he wrapped his arms around her, leaving a light kiss on her neck.

"Morning, Gin. What would you like to do today?" He kissed her on the cheek as she thought.

"A walk sounds good. A nice long walk around town." She looked through their window and saw snowflakes falling from the sky. "In the snow. But first, breakfast."

Harry smiled, tightening his arms around her and kissing her neck once more. She grabbed her arm from the table, and with a flick they had breakfast.

They ate quickly, Harry reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Look, Dean engaged to Parvati. Good for him."

Ginny smiled, thinking about the days she had dated Dean. They had never had a harlequin romance, or much of a romance at all. It seemed that they had both found their own romance in a different person.

Harry stood up from his chair, and cleared the table with a flick of his wand. Through the window, they could see the snow flakes coming faster and thicker. Having wrapped a scarf around a scarf around her neck, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and opened the door.

The snow crunched under their shoes. Looking up at Harry, Ginny could see the white snow flakes melting in his hair. She laughed and ran her finger through it.

Ten minutes into their walk, the snow was almost blinding. Harry pulled them into a coffee shop around the corner. They had been here many times before.

After Harry had killed Voldemort, he moved into a muggle town not far from the burrow. Ginny, being seventeen at the time, visited him often. This shop was the place he had proposed to her.

They sat down with their drinks and looked outside. "So much for a nice long walk," laughed Ginny.

Harry grabbed her hand again. "This is better."

She smiled. Turning her head outside, she saw two figures walking towards them. One of them had bright red hair. The others was bushy and brown. Recognizing them, Ginny smiled as they walked in. "Hello Ron, Hermione."


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Ginny, Harry! How are you?" Ron was beaming. It made sense, he was still a newlywed, and he was meeting with his best friend and sister.

Harry beamed back to Ron. He had seen his best friends yesterday, but that didn't matter. He loved seeing them, Ginny could tell. She liked seeing them too.

"Great. Now, what are you to doing here?" Ginny smiled as Hermione took Ron's hand.

"Well, we were walking through town to come see you, but we got caught in the storm. Looks like we still found you, though!" Ron's cheeks were flustered from the cold. He seemed to think that drinking Harry's coffee would help. Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Come on Ron, let's get you something to drink." Hermione pulled him up, and together they walked towards the counter.

Ginny leaned onto Harry's shoulder, wanting to stay there forever. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"Gin," he said quietly, "Let's head home soon." He squeezed her shoulders. "Really soon."

She nodded as Ron and Hermione walked back to the table. Ron was carrying an overlarge mug. They sat back down as Ron took a gulp.

Ginny took this as an opportunity to duck out. "Well, we should head home before we're completely stuck in this storm. It was really nice seeing you to again, though."

Hermione gave her a knowing look, then grabbed a rectangular package out of her bag. "That's probably a good idea. We just wanted to give you this." She pushed the package into Ginny's hands.

Ginny smiled when she opened the box. It was a framed picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and herself at Hogwarts. It had been taken during their sixth, Ginny's fifth year. Harry had an arm around her, Ron around Hermione. They were sitting in front a huge oak tree, just days before Dumbledore had died. She passed the photo to Harry. On seeing it, he laughed.

"Thanks guys! I'd forgotten about this picture." Harry stood up, the picture still in his hand. "Well, if the weather's all right, we'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione waved and turned back to Ron, laughing at the foam on his upper lip. Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry as he opened the door. The snow was now completely blinding. She had a better idea then walking.

"Harry, why don't we just apperate? We'll be home quicker."

Harry agreed. They both turned on the spot. Ginny felt herself being pressed, and then the sensation was gone. She opened her eyes and saw their front door. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed her. It was a long kiss, and she wanted it to last longer.

He opened the door with an arm still around her waist, then picked her up into his arms. Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She really did love this man.


	4. The Birth Of A Potter

**2 Years Later**

"Ginny, we have to get you to the hospital!" Harry looked excited and scared all at once.

Ginny put one hand on her enormous belly, and the other in Harry's. She was going into labor, and they needed to leave. Harry turned and apperated, taking her with him. They landed in the St. Mungo's Hospital with a _pop!_

"Harry, he's coming!" Ginny was now in pain, and a lot of it.

Harry hurriedly checked her in, then raced her to the delivery floor. A nurse walked towards them calmly, grabbing Ginny's arm. "Sir, would you please wait outside?"

Ginny turned to Harry. "Only if you want to." Harry shook his head and walked in the door with her. (A/N: We're just going to skip to 3 hours later. No one needs to read….. well that.)

Ginny looked down at the little boy in her arms. He had her brown eyes, but what looked like a tuft of black hair on his head. Harry smiled as he looked down at him.

"Ginny, would you mind if…. We named him James?" Ginny looked up at Harry. She smiled. "James would be the perfect name."

He smiled back. Little James turned in his mother's arms, so that he was facing his father. "Would you like to hold him, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, a bit worried. _"What it I drop him?"_ He picked his son up, and his little eyes opened. They stared at each other for a moment, and Harry put one finger in his small hand. He smiled.

Ginny looked up at them, smiling. "Well, everything's going to be different now."

Harry smiled, kissing his son on the forehead. "Yes, but that's okay. We got a son out of the deal."

Ginny smiled wider, then yawned. Harry lied down on the cot by her, setting James in between. It was their first night like this, all of them together. Harry smiled and kissed Ginny on the head. Ginny grinned back. She watched as her son and husband fell asleep. With another yawn, she joined them.

The End


End file.
